The Internet is an evolving web of interconnected computer networks offering information resources of effectively infinite proportions. Unfortunately, the computer lay person experiences formidable barriers to accessing this information. Awkward commands and clumsy menus are intimidating - attempting to navigate Internet can be likened to traveling in a foreign country without a map and with no grasp of the language. Compounding this problem is the fact that health care information resources are typically oriented toward the medical practitioner. The need for familiarity with medical terms and classification schemes further exacerbates the problem. Access/Rx proposes the means to design and deliver easy access to health care information across the Internet. Enhancing NCI's CancerNet(TM) as a baseline model, Access/Rx will provide a community-based, user-friendly environment for electronic information gathering and dissemination. This project will be used to develop a toolkit that includes hardware, software, and access templates, which will provide easy access to key databases while providing a resource for customizing local resource database access. UIS will use off-the-shelf and custom tools, including World Wide Web (WWW), Mosaic, Wide Area Information Servers (WAIS), and Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) editors. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: UIS's proposed research is intended to satisfy several commercial applications, including Internet browser/search "Drop-in Kits," specifically customized for particular target audiences, such as community-based treatment organizations, Federal Agencies that require dissemination of health information to the public, and individuals interested in health-related environmental issues. Specific topics will include health issues such as cancer. AIDS, substance abuse, and mental health. Additional services include Internet security kits/associated support, computer equipment/software support, and support of local community database installation and updates.